


Lucas Easter Egg Hunt

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Through The Year [5]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: With Adam having to work, Lucas volunteers to organise Wes' Easter egg hunt.





	Lucas Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> A rather belated birthday present!

Lucas looked up as Adam swore.  “What’s happened?”

“They’ve planned their meeting for Easter Saturday.  It’ll look suspicious if I don’t attend and I’ve spent so much time establishing my cover I’m reluctant to blow all the hard work which went into it.  I’m equally reluctant to ask Wes’ grandparents to have him that weekend.”

“If you’d like I can stay at your place with Wes.”

“I’d been going to invite you anyway, but I can’t expect you to do that.”

“So long as Wes is happy we’ll be fine.”

“You can order in a pizza …”

“I am capable of cooking you know.”

“As I said I don’t want to put you to any more trouble than necessary.  Wes will be a bit disappointed though – oh, not because you’re staying with him, he’ll be delighted at that – I’d promised him an Easter egg hunt on the Sunday morning.  He’ll just have to do it later in the day; hopefully I’ll be back by mid-afternoon.”

“What do you need for an Easter egg hunt?  It can’t be too difficult to organise surely.”

“Cards with clues and mini eggs to find on the way.  One big egg at the end.  I can buy everything if you’re happy to do it.”

“It’s all right.  I can get the eggs.  It’ll be my Easter present for Wes.”

*****

Adam arrived home a little later than he’d hoped on the Sunday afternoon and hurried into the living room.  There he saw Lucas sitting on the sofa reading his book.

“Where’s Wes?” Adam asked.

“Easter egg hunt,” Lucas replied.

“I thought you were doing that this morning.”

“He started at 10 o’clock.”

“And he’s still hunting?  Lucas, how difficult did you make the clues?”

Lucas was prevented from replying by the thundering of feet as Wes came downstairs.  “I’ve done it,” he yelled.  “Oh, hello, Dad!  Is it right, Lucas?  Have I solved the last clue?”

Lucas read the piece of paper which Wes had shoved into his hands and nodded.  “You have.  Where do you think you need to look?”

“Behind the DVDs.”

“That’s right, but move them carefully.”

Wes did as instructed and took out a large chocolate egg.  “Oh wow!” he said.

“I think your dad won’t want you to eat it all at once,” Lucas said with a grin.

“Certainly not,” Adam agreed.  “That’s big enough to share.”

“But I’ve already found your egg,” Wes said.  “It’s in my box.  Come and see.” 

Wes led the way into the dining room and pointed out a cardboard box in the middle of the dining table.  “I had to make the box to solve clue one.  I got your egg for solving clue four, which was a message written in code.”

Adam felt somewhat puzzled.  “So the clues didn’t just say ‘Upstairs and turn right’?”

“Oh no, this was much more fun.  The prizes are better too.”

“What else have you got?”

Wes took an envelope out of the box.  “A ticket for a water sports activity day.  I had to complete a really complicated maze for that.  Then there were the jigsaw pieces hidden in the garden, which once I put them all together made a pizza; there’s some left but it’s in the fridge, Lucas said it shouldn’t really go in the box.”

“Sorry, you ate a pizza made out of pieces you found in the garden?”  Adam tried not to sound horrified at the idea.

Wes sighed.  “No, dad.  The pieces made the picture of the pizza.  Lucas cooked it once I’d made the picture up.”

“Lunch was a bit late.  I’d underestimated how long it would take Wes to find the pieces and do the puzzle,” Lucas explained.

“But it was okay, because Lucas said I could get on with clue four while we were waiting for the pizza.”

Adam looked at the contents of the box.  “There’s a cake in here too.”

“Yes, that was an observation round.  Lucas had filmed a street scene and I had to spot things that were wrong and remember things.”

“What sort of things?”  Looking at security camera footage of streets was something Adam routinely did, but he wasn’t sure he wanted his son to be looking out for the events he had to spot.

“Oh, you know.  A van with only one stop light.  A man walking a dog, and if he had a heart attack where was the nearest phone box.  That sort of thing.”

“Of course.  What did you have to do for your egg?”

“Lucas had written a story, but it had a message in it.  I had to read the message and then write a reply into my own story.”

“It sounds to me as if Lucas went to a great deal of trouble for your Easter egg hunt this year.  What do you say to him?”

“Thank you, Lucas.  Now that Dad’s home, can we start the cake?”

Adam laughed.  “I suppose that’ll have to do.  Thank you very much Lucas, for going to all that time and trouble.”

“I enjoyed it.  I think Wes did too.”

“Wes definitely did.  I think you two’ve had a much better day than I’ve had.”

“Not good?”

Adam shook his head.  He would tell Lucas later about the total disaster the meeting had proved to be.  In the meantime there was cake to be eaten.

 


End file.
